


Girls Like That

by magical_realism27



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, First Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_realism27/pseuds/magical_realism27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to love girls like that. Like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Like That

It's hard to love girls like that. Like this.

Girls with golden hair and tan backs and blue bikinis and  _oh._

  


Alison smiles with too much teeth and only twirls her hair when someone is looking. And maybe Emily will bump their hips together and it will be  _playful_. And no one will know.

_Why do you hang out with girls like her?_ Her dad would ask when she came to him, teary. "It's hard to love girls like her." She wanted to say, to explain to him. There was so much she wanted to say to him.   


  


_They found a body_. And it's just a body. Her hair was not gold, it was blonde. She was not golden. It was just the sun.   


Her nails were painted pink and there was dirt in her lungs and  _they found a body_. 

  


It's hard to love girls like that. Like this. 

Girls who are uninhibited and free and in the process of falling. 

  


Maya smells like pine needles and her voice is honey. And she is an old carnival ride. One that's been broken for years and re-painted and covered in weeds. (Maybe that's not true. Maybe that's just what Maya wanted to think.) 

It's hard to love girls like that when you fist your hands through her hair and realize that you're supposed to re-paint her yourself. 

_They found another body and it's definitely her this time and why are you wearing a fucking ball gown?_  


_  
_Maya was not the sun or the stars or the sky. She was never going to land.

  


It's hard to love girls like that. Like this.

  


Samara is too light and too wispy and when you reach out to touch her she disappears. 

She doesn't leave a body and she is never found.

And maybe on days that are too hot or too lazy you can let yourself think about different shades of blonde and tricks of the light. 

  


It's hard to love girls like that. Like this.

Girls who plunder and consume and are _aware_. Girls who giggle and are real. 

  


Paige craves and hates craving and sometimes it feels like she hates  _you_. Paige is blunt; she tells you she doesn't like your tanktop and that you ended a sentence with a preposition. 

It's hard to reach out and find solid ground and not  _run_. It's hard to love girls that are not falling or floating. It's hard to leave and come back and leave and come back.

Paige is a body. A body in the ocean, that reflects the sun and the stars and is not gold but is treasure. 


End file.
